


Last Chance

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude somewhere on the voyage - this might be the last chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen not to use archive warnings for my Narnia slash, because the ages and maturity levels of characters in Narnia don't map neatly onto our concepts of "underage" and "of age".
> 
> As far as I know, there are no triggering elements in this story.
> 
> You can find an explanation of my policy re: age of consent in fiction [here](http://ineptshieldmaid.dreamwidth.org/189551.html).

Caspian sighs and nuzzles into Edmund's thigh, breathing in the smell of him. He runs his tongue up the length of Edmund's shaft, savouring the taste and texture, and he realises that he has missed this. Will miss this. He takes Edmund in his mouth, sliding down the length of him and holding Edmund still with his hands because if he moves at all now, Caspian will gag and choke. Edmund is quiet, his breathing shallow and his hands fisted in Caspian's hair. Caspian runs his tongue around the head of Edmund's cock, flicking and licking and sucking. He's moaning himself, because he really missed this, but Edmund is still quiet, only his grip tightening in Caspian's hair to tell Caspian that he's doing something right.

He looks up into Edmund's face, wanting to see him with his eyes closed and lost in sensation, wanting to memorise his expression and the tiny sounds he's making. But Edmund has his eyes open and he's watching Caspian. Maybe he doesn't want to forget anything either. Then the eyes half-close and Caspian isn't sure what he did but he tries to do it again, and Edmund's hands in his hair are pulling him back, pulling him off Edmund's cock, and Edmund's kneeling down before him. They're both on their knees and Caspian is taller, but Edmund has his hands in Caspian's hair still and he pulls Caspian forward until their faces are inches apart.

'You, Caspian,' Edmund begins, and his voice is high and shaky 'I love you and I don't care if you don't-' he checks himself. 'I mean, it doesn't matter if you don't love me, but now that I think about it it doesn't matter if you don't love you either because I do and your kingdom does and you'll be magnificent without me.' He swallows, and Caspian has a lump in his throat too, and Edmund's hands tighten in his hair again. 'And I know you said you wouldn't but I don't care,' Edmund begins again. 'You're going to fuck me, because we might never have this chance again, and I need you to, Caspian, and I don't care if you don't.'

 


End file.
